


Hide and Seek

by Songofpsalms297



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Auntie Orana, Because of course Varric would adopt her into the family, Cassaric Tethraghast, Cute, Dress Up, F/M, Gen, Hide-and-seek, Other, Varric picks up family like other people pick pretty flowers, family are those who stick by you, fluffy-fluff, no matter what, play, shared study, twins!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8952700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songofpsalms297/pseuds/Songofpsalms297
Summary: The twins go looking for their parents. Auntie Orana helps.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Briseis_Lavellan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briseis_Lavellan/gifts).



> This work is a gift for Briseis_Lavellan who loves these characters easily as much as I do. Thank you for all your encouragement and support!  
> I hope you enjoy this!

Bright raven curls, dancing along-side strawberry-blonde locks. Laughter bubbling out, as tiny feet in huge adult-sized boots come clomping down the hallway toward Papa, and Mama’s study. Irrepressible giggles rumble through sturdy 4-year old bodies. Hands clasped, amber eyes sparkle with delight. Anticipation of the expressions on their parent’s faces, keeps the laughter going.   
Blonde-headed Anthony stands as tall as his 4-year old body will let him, wearing Papa’s boots, a pair of Papa’s old gloves, and Papa’s duster. Raven-haired Leandra wears Mama’s boots, Mama’s traveling cloak (the one Papa had made for her that matched her eyes), and one of Mama’s heavy eye/sword necklaces. Leandra is surprised that the necklace is almost as heavy as Mama’s boots.   
Auntie Orana had helped Anthony, and Leandra dress up in their parent’s things, finding the gloves, and necklace the twins wore. Smile playing around her lips and eyes when the twins had complained of missing their parents. Auntie Orana had tried to explain to the twins that their parents both had many people to care for, and held important jobs, but gave up when she saw she had lost their interest in her explanation.   
Anthony and Leandra had looked so sad that Orana had caved, agreeing to help them in their quest to play with their parents. For a moment while helping the twins prepare, Orana’s eyes misted over, remembering the few happy memories she had made with her own Papa before he had been taken from her. The twin’s attempts to dress in their parent’s too large clothes, had changed the tears in Orana’s eyes to ones of mirth.  
Failing to completely suppress their giggles, they burst through the study door together, Anthony brandishing the sword his parent’s had given him for his birthday, Leandra clapping her free hand over her mouth to keep some laughter from spilling out and giving the game away completely.  
They stop. Mama’s spindly legged, wood desk by the window overlooking Hightown is empty. Her straight-backed chair pulled out, as if she were readying to sit in it. Papa’s warm brown desk, and fluffy chair near the roaring fire are empty as well. Disappointment begins to suffuse their little hearts, looking to each other, the unspoken question, “Where are Mama and Papa?” goes unanswered.   
Breathless, Auntie Orana catches up with the Tethras twins. They turn as one to her. Orana’s eyes go a bit wide in surprise, having noted the ribbon around the study door, Orana clears her throat loudly. “Come to the kitchen, dear hearts. We will find your Mamae and Papae after we enjoy some of Cook’s delicious honey cakes.” The children happily distracted, clomp down the hall to the kitchen.  
~oOo~  
The snick of the door latch closing, hearts pounding, Cass and Varric laugh. Sweaty, and breathless, they scramble for their discarded clothing. “Do you think Cook will have set aside a couple honey cakes for us?” Cassandra asks. Varric rumbles, “We’ll only find out if we hurry.” Wrapping their arms around each other, they proceed to the kitchen to enjoy time with their family.


End file.
